


The one in control

by chiaravargas93



Series: One shot (short story) [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BDSM, Bottom Damian Wayne, Butt Plugs, CEO Tim Drake, Collars, Cowgirl Position, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dom Tim, Dom Tim Drake, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Tim Drake, Femdom, Humiliation, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Male Submissive, Naked Male Clothed Female, Older Damian Wayne, Older Woman/Younger Man, Paddling, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Robincest, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub Damian Wayne, Top Tim, Top Tim Drake, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiaravargas93/pseuds/chiaravargas93
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Series: One shot (short story) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529855
Kudos: 16





	The one in control

To those who don't know better timothea drake Wayne was the perfect exemple of the rich prim and proper young lady. 

Feminime to the tips of her nails perfectly manicured.  
Even if she was the ceo of wayne entreprise she was understimated because of her age and her sex like she was a little girl who try to play in the big league. 

It was their loss she was janet drake daughter she learned early how to use it against them. She was born and raised in gotham high society she learned to put on a mask to manipulate others more than anybody in the family even bruce. 

No they wouldn't know her subtle dominance till that she wanted it. 

It was why they will all be surprised if they know that she was the one who wear the pants in her relationship with damian , when she was a petite and skinny woman and he was like his father a tall and buff man 

She was the one who confidently seduced him when he was ackward and doesn't know what to do 

It was funny how shocked they would be if they knew that she didn't need to touch him to make him come , to go all the way with him for that, no she just have to scrub her shoes in his useless cunt or to use her finger 

But she preferred that she was the only one to see him like that she only let those she trusted and just because she enjoy his humillied face when she ride him like her whore in cowgirl position in front of guest in their bedroom 

His humiliation was so adorable that she smirk smugly when she made him wore panties and remind him as useless his dick was as she was the one to penetrate him 

She like to see him in dress in maid dress or others costume when she was in a suit because he the son of Batman and talia al ghul heir of two bloodline was reduced in this state when she just have to raise her voice or even a brow to make him wear even the more humiliating clothes by drake the impostor that he have berated and tryed to kill his submission was the complete proof that she have win their years old rivalry 

But she love even more when he was naked when she was fully clothed the proof of her domination to his body, soul, mind and heart when she will tease him till that he was reduced to beg , saw his huge ego crumble under her finger 

He was still a brat at core even if he was better but she was pleased to tame him , to spank him till that he was a sobbing mess when he would have to count but the brat was such a slut for pain that he love it even more when it's with a whip or a paddle 

And she can't have that it wasn't a reward even more when he though that he was so smart when he acted like a cheeky brat and disobeyed order on purpose to be punished 

She will make him write on a desk a list of what he did wrong or essai it depend of the difficulty when he will have to wear a vibrating butt plug and a chastity belt and she tell out loud what make him horny for her and tell him who he did to disapoint her , don't you want to be good for me dami ? 

She was his mistress and his sir and he didn't even have to wear his collar to assert that no it was slow she know how to play the long game after all but all of her being was his leashes she have complet dominance over her little pet

She definitely love to be the one in control in her relationship with her husband in the bedroom and even outside even if this one was more subtil and they both know that he love it too even if he wouldn't admit it outloud


End file.
